


Christmas Eve Surprise

by brooktrout96



Series: After The Revolution [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kamski has a twin sister, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: The Anderson family home is bustling for the first time since Cole passed away  in preparation for Christmas. It will be the four RK brothers first Christmas together with Y/N and Hank. They have a special Christmas gift for Hank and Y/N.





	Christmas Eve Surprise

"Y/N? Where is Hank?” Connor asked as the brother were busy prepping Christmas day dinner. I walked over to the four with a smile on my face

"He’s working on something he’ll be home soon.” I said as the door opened, and my dad walked through the door and behind him was Amelia and Bryan

"Auntie! Uncle!” I ran over to the two and hugged them. Dai and Sumo came into the room to see the newcomers. There was a knock at the door, and I went and got it. There was a woman who I haven’t seen since I was fourteen and left me, my brother, and father for an android

"Is this the Anderson resident?” The woman asked as I froze. It couldn’t be, I recognize the voice, but it couldn’t be. She hadn’t contacted us since she left us for an android

"Y/N, who is at the door?” My dad walked to the door and saw who is was and he was in shock. “Aimee, it can’t be. Why are you here?” She smiled

"May I come in, Hank?” He nodded as Aimee walked into the house and she looked around with a smile on her face. The house smelt like the holiday for once as I had been baking all day with the RK brothers since this is their first Christmas and there was a tree in the corner with a bunch of gifts underneath it. There was another knock at the door. I went and got the door.

"I got it.” I said as I got up and went to the door. I opened it and there stood Markus, North, Josh, and Simon. “Hey guys, come on in.” The Jericrew entered and this was the first time since Cole died that the house felt like a home and it was a weird feeling. Aimee looked at the androids enters, and she walked over to the group. Markus turned to Y/N

"Y/N, who is this?”

"This is my mother, Aimee. Aimee this is Markus, Josh, Simon, and North, the leaders of Jericho.” I then set down next to Amelia as Simon and Markus went and helped the other with dinner prep and the cookies that Caleb was making. I began to cry as the woman who raised me for four years of my life set down next to me and held me

"Let it out Y/N.” I cried so much I gave myself hiccups

"Mama, why did you leave us?”

"I didn’t leave you on purpose, dear. I had no choice.”

"No choice, mama. You didn’t even tell us what the hell was going on. All we knew was you left dad for an android!” I screamed at her and she let out a sigh

"Y/N, as you know I worked for CyberLife and because of that I had many enemies.”

"She paused as she took the four androids in the kitchen. “Especially since I was on the hit list of the board of directors.” This confused both Hank and Y/N. “To put it simply, the board of directors wanted me dead.”

"Why?” I asked

"Aimee Nina Rose. My initials A.N.R is an anagram for Ra9. I created the deviancy code and Elijah and Elisha slipped it into their androids.” The androids looked at Aimee, Connor walked in with a shocked look on his face.

"You’re the one that the deviants said will set them free.” Connor said as Aimee shook her head

"No!” She yelled as the android all looked at Aimee in shock as she took a deep breath. “I am not the one they spoke of, though.”

She turned to look at Markus. “He is, Markus was created by Elisha and Elijah to spread the Ra9 code, but they knew that he had to be showed that not all human was bad, or things could go south. That why he went to Mr. Manfred, but the code could be triggered without him but it’s harder for the android to break the wall down this way except for Markus, it would’ve been easier.” She explained with a smile on her face. A few hours later everyone had returned home or went to bed and that left Hank and Aimee awake.

~***~

Aimee looked over to me with a sad smile. "I should’ve stayed. I should’ve never have left but I didn’t want to put you guys in danger.”

"The android?” I asked Aimee.

What do you mean, Hank?” She asked me in confusion

"Who was the android that you were with?”

"Oh, his name was Conroy, he is a RK700. He was and still is my bodyguard.” She let out a sigh as I looked at her

"Is he alive?” She smiled

"If you mean Deviant then yes but I didn’t bring him because I didn’t know how you or Y/N would react to him. He’s at Elijah’s house right now.”

"Why are you back?”

"Two reason, I was asked by Elisha and Elijah to take the president position as they are turning CyberLife into a different company, a company for the android wants and needs. Two, I was asked by your sons to come back.” She let out a sigh. “I was an idiot; Cole might be alive if I had stayed.”

"Aimee, I never blamed you for leaving, and I now understand why you left, I wished I had known that at the beginning but what’s done is done.” She got up and was getting ready to leave as I stop her “Aimee come over tomorrow and bring Conroy with you.”

"Why?” she asked in confusion.

"Your family that why.” She smiled at me “And I think Y/N is finally beginning to recover.” Aimee raised her eyebrow. “Ever since Cole died, we were both suicidal. Connor and the others they pulled the two of us out of it well in a way. Y/N had it worst then I did, I drank while she threw herself into her work and became reckless. It one of the reasons that she has Dai and in many ways I think you leaving us and her taking the mothering role that you left, made loosing Cole even worst for her.” The aforementioned dog popped it’s head up at hearing her name

"I know your sons mention that when they came and found me.” She paused as she looked Hank in the eyes as she let out a sigh. “I’m so sorry for not being there for you guys but I was worried for my life and your guys. That why I left with Conroy, to protect you guys but it didn’t seem to work.” Aimee said as she turned and left the house with a smiling Hank


End file.
